


meet me in the hallway

by holographiczarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Sex, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiczarry/pseuds/holographiczarry
Summary: Harry has no self control when it comes to Zayn and he fucking hates it





	meet me in the hallway

**Author's Note:**

> a fic based off of harry's song 'meet me in the hallway' because harry wrote it about him and zayn idc what anyone says ((:

He's always had self control, more self control than any one he knew. When he was on a diet, he stuck to it. When he needed to write a song and have it finished by next week, it was gonna get done. 

He once went through a faze where he was addicted to Diet Coke and really it was no big deal, until he couldn't go a day without it. So he quit. It was that easy. That simple. He hasn't went near a can of it in months. 

But that was just him. A great mindset. It was all he was used to, even as a kid.

If his mother told him to never make the mistake of going outside in the winter without a coat because he'll end up catching a cold, he'll never forget his coat again. And if she told him to start eating more vegetables because it'll make him healthier and stronger, he'd start eating greens at least four times a week. 

When he set his mind to something, he stuck to it and according to Gemma, that's why he's so successful. She has a problem with procrastination and he's never experienced it in his entire life. He's a "work-aholic" as all his friends would say. It's not that he loves to work but if he just stays home all day and does nothing, he'll feel useless and that'll eat him alive not allowing him to sleep at night. It's crazy but, that's just him. 

His self control is amazing, and he always makes sure he's done at least one productive thing a day. 

So when he came to the realization that there was finally something he had no self control over, it pissed him off. He's never had this issue before. He's never been so addicted to something before, or worse, someone. 

He had always swore that this would never happen, so when he finds himself standing in the middle of a hotel hallway, typing a text, he wants to cry. Cry out of anger that he's such a fucking idiot. 

'Meet me in the hallway, fourth floor.' Is what he ends up sending. He's so tempted to throw his phone at the wall and watch it shatter into pieces but it's 2am and he'd rather not wake anyone up. 

He's about to walk back to his hotel room and throw a lamp or something because it's been over ten minutes and he hasn't gotten a response and now he feels like even more of a fucking idiot. 

Before he could turn on his heel, he hears it. The all too familiar ding of the elevator at the end of the hall. Of course his heart skips at a rapidly fast pace when he sees his face. He came. Of course he did, he always does. 

He watches as Zayn comes stalking towards him, hair rugged, grey sweats hanging low on his hips and the same Pink Floyd t-shirt that he always wears. 

He can see the light shade of red surrounding Zayn's pupils and the faint scent of weed as Zayn gets closer to him. Of course he was just with Louis, probably getting high because it's all they fucking do. Smoke and play video games and listen to obnoxious music that has no meaning to it. Of course. 

"Thought you were pissed at me." Zayn says with a slight shrug, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweats. 

Harry wants to slap him. Slap him across the face so fucking hard that it leaves a red mark and he won't be able to perform the next day because his face will be too fucked up. 

But he doesn't because then Zayn will never talk to him again and he'll end up having to check into a rehab center for his addiction. His addiction to a boy who reads comic books for fun and still watches cartoons and tells the lamest jokes and drives Harry absolutely insane. 

"Aren't I always?" He replies because it's true. It seems as though he's always more pissed with the older boy then anything else.

"So what'd you call me over here for?" 

"Don't act like you don't already know." He scoffs. He hates when Zayn acts stupid, like he doesn't know the effect he has on Harry. "Missed you dumbass." 

He's went two weeks without sleeping in the same bed as Zayn. That was a huge progression from his last achievement of four days without talking to the older boy. 

A smirk forms on Zayn's face and he rubs a few fingers over his chin stubble. "Where's your room then?" 

Harry wants to tell him to fuck off. Just because I told you to meet me in the hall doesn't mean I want you to fuck me, he thinks to himself. But instead, he turns on his heel and walks the few feet to his hotel room, doesn't even look back to see if the older boy is following. Thankfully he does and now they're both standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

"So what'd you wanna do then?" Zayn yawns, laying down on the perfectly made bed and staring over at the younger boy. 

"Are you high?" He asks. He doesn't know why but he did and now he watches as Zayn's eyebrows lift confusedly before he shrugs nonchalantly, "Little bit. It's wearing off though." 

Harry slowly nods before walking over to the bed and straddling the older boy's hips. Zayn doesn't even look surprised, like he was expecting this as he places his hands on the chub of Harry's hips. 

"You gonna undress me or what?" Harry asks, after they stare into each other's eyes for a few silent seconds. Zayn lets out a small laugh. God his laugh is great. 

"Was getting kinda sleepy though." Zayn sighs with a smirk and Harry knows what he's doing. Zayn knows that Harry can't go long without his dick and now he wants to be a tease. 

He bounces with a huff, "Stop it Zayn." 

"Had a long day.. rehearsals this morning and four hours of press. Don't think I can stay awake for much longer." 

Harry groans with another bounce, "I'll do all the work.. just.. please." He whimpers because now he's incredibly hard in his jeans. 

Zayn raises a brow, "Oh yeah? And how will you do that?" 

"I'll ride you." Harry quickly says, pulling at the hem of Zayn's shirt, wanting to pull it off but Zayn shakes his head and moves his hands away. 

"Don't think that's gonna cut it babe. Sorry." Zayn says, a smirk still evident on his face. 

"I'll suck your cock.. anything you want.. just really need you.. please." Harry whimpers, continuing to impatiently bounce on the older boy. 

Fingering himself in the shower for the past two weeks hasn't been cutting it. He needs Zayn. 

Zayn bites down on his bottom lip, as if he's deciding whether or not he has enough energy for sex but Harry knows it's all bullshit. Zayn never passes up on sex. 

"Alright then, get the lube and condoms." Zayn finally says and Harry jumps up with a smile. Finally. 

He walks to his bag and takes out the items and chucks them to the bed where Zayn is still patiently waiting, his hands behind his head. 

He pulls off his shirt and trips when he tries to quickly shimmy out of his jeans, of course Zayn laughs. "Sexy." 

Harry rolls his eyes, "Shut up." 

He walks over to the older boy and unbuttons his jeans, quickly pulling them off. A smirk creeps on his face when he sees the tent in Zayn's boxers. 

"You're really tired aren't you?" 

Zayn scoffs, "Don't make me change my mind. I'll go back to Louis' room." 

Normally Harry would say fine, fuck off to Louis' room, but right now he's incredibly hard so he shakes his head and straddles Zayn's waist to keep him from going anywhere. 

He watches hungrily as Zayn pulls his shirt off and throws it across the room before grabbing a condom and biting the wrapper open with his teeth. He pats at Harry's thigh to make him move so he can remove his boxers and roll the condom on. Harry watches hungrily of course. He's missed Zayn's dick so much. 

He quickly pulls his boxers off as Zayn applies lube to the condom. He thinks whether he should open himself up but decides against it. He's too eager for Zayn and plus, he's probably still open from the shower this morning. 

"You're not gonna prep?" Zayn asks, a worried look over his face as Harry straddles his waist again. He shakes his head, grabbing at Zayn's dick from behind him, lining it up with his hole. 

"Just wanna feel you already." Harry says but groans when Zayn moves his dick away from his puckering hole. 

"I don't wanna hurt you Haz. Prep yourself first." Zayn says and Harry wants to kiss him and make love to him because he's so concerned, always so concerned about Harry. 

"It's okay babe, still open from this morning." 

Zayn's eyes widen, "You fucked someone else?" 

Before Zayn can throw Harry off of him, he quickly shakes his head, "No! Of course not! I fingered myself." 

Zayn relaxes at that and Harry can see the relief in his face. 

"Alright then. If it hurts, tell me to stop okay?" Zayn says and Harry nods, biting down on his bottom lip. He grabs Zayn's dick and guides it back towards where it should be, where it needs to be. 

His mouth falls open as soon as the head of Zayn's dick stretches him open. His fingers don't compare to the fullness of Zayn's dick at all and he practically sighs in relief when Zayn's buried all the way inside him. 

He stills for a second, wanting to soak it all in. The feeling of Zayn filling him up. They don't get many intimate moments like this so he wants to make sure he remembers this feeling for a while because tomorrow he'll go back to ignoring Zayn. 

"You okay?" Zayn asks after Harry has stayed still for a few seconds. He quickly nods, nibbling on his bottom lip, "Perfect." 

He decides to start moving and it was the best decision he's made all week because it feels so fucking good. It's like Zayn's dick was perfectly carved and crafted for him. 

Small pants leave his lips as he continues to bounce, grabbing at Zayn's hands and tangling their fingers together. He opens his eyes just for a second and catches Zayn staring up at him like he lit the fucking stars and hung the moon. His eyes are practically twinkling with admiration. 

Harry wants to cry because this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed fall in love with his band mate. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with an engaged man. This will never work and it fucking pains him because one day, Zayn will be married and he'll have beautiful babies and all that won't be with him. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Zayn worriedly asks when he catches a tear roll down Harry's cheek. He quickly sits up, still buried deep in the younger boy. 

Harry shakes his head and continues to bounce as Zayn wraps his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He hides his face in the crook of Zayn's neck.

"No. Don't." Harry whimpers when he starts to feel Zayn pulling out of him. 

"But you're crying babe. What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Zayn hesitantly asks, trying to pull back and look at Harry's face. He quickly shakes his head, rolling his hips to find the right pace again. "M'fine." 

Normally Zayn would stop and try to cuddle the younger boy and comfort him because that's just how Zayn is. His heart is so big and he's so great at making other people feel loved and wanted and that's something that Harry envy's about him. He likes to work things out and Harry likes to push things away and Zayn knows that by now so that's why he doesn't stop, just continues to push up into the heat of the younger boy.

"Don't wanna talk about it right now. Just.. don't stop." Harry pants as they find the perfect rhythm again. 

Zayn nods and turns Harry over so that he's on top, perched in between his legs. He was able to successfully do it without pulling out. 

"Harder... faster." Harry pants and groans when Zayn speeds up, pounding perfectly into his prostate. Harry's eyes practically roll to the back of his head at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. 

"Yes yes yes." He chants over and over, wrapping his legs tightly around Zayn's waist to keep him close and locked in. 

"Fuck Haz." Zayn moans, he can feel that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and he doesn't think he can go any longer.

"I'm gonna- fuck." Harry pants, reaching in between their sweaty bodies to touch himself. 

It takes three more strokes before both of them are coming. Harry shoots up onto both his and Zayn's stomach and Zayn spills into the condom, both panting uncontrollably. 

After a few more lazy strokes, Zayn pulls out and falls onto Harry with a groan. They both haven't came like this since the last time they did this together. It's been a while. 

"That was nice." Harry smiles with a sigh, wrapping one arm around Zayn's shoulders and tangling his other hand into Zayn's hair, soothingly running his fingers through it. 

Zayn nods and they lay together in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch their breathes. 

After a few minutes, Zayn sits up and pulls the condom off, tying it, and then tossing it into the bin next to the bed. 

He looks down at their stomachs and groans when he sees the stickiness splattered there. 

"Sorry." Harry giggles. Zayn watches as he gets up and grabs a rag, wetting it and then bringing it over to him. He wipes down Zayn's stomach first and then his own before tossing it onto the floor somewhere, he'll pick it up later. Right now he's too spent. 

"You gonna leave or stay?" He asks, climbing under the covers. Zayn shrugs from where he's perched on his knees, staring intently at him, "Want me to leave?" 

No. He doesn't want Zayn to leave because that was initially the reason he called him over here, he didn't want to sleep alone again. He missed sleeping and waking up next to Zayn's warm body. He missed the feeling of his protective arms wrapped around him. He missed feeling safe. 

But because he has too much pride and he's supposed to be pissed with Zayn right now, he shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me." 

Zayn's brows lift and he nods, looking around the hotel room. Harry can tell that it hurt him, he knows Zayn like the back of his hand. He knows just what to say to upset him, to anger him, to sadden him, to whatever Harry wanted him to feel. 

"Alright then. I guess I'll be going." He says, sitting up and getting off the bed. This isn't what Harry wanted though. He wanted Zayn to ignore his statement and stay anyways but he just watches as Zayn pulls his boxers on followed by the rest of his clothing. 

Zayn gives him one last look and nod before he starts walking towards the door. 

"Wait." He says, just before Zayn can turn the handle of the hotel door. He looks over his shoulder with a raised brow, noticeably surprised because Harry's a stubborn piece of shit and is never the one to speak up. 

"You can stay.. I want you to." He says, shyly looking away. 

A small smile grows on Zayn's lips and he nods, walking back over to the bed. He leans over Harry's body, "You sure you want me to stay? I sweat in my sleep and I know you hate it." 

Harry rolls his eyes with a small laugh, "And I snore in my sleep and I know you hate it." 

"I guess we're meant to be." Zayn laughs, pulling the covers back and climbing in next to Harry. He turns the younger boy over and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling Harry's naked body against him. 

Harry lets out a shaky breath, "I guess we are."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first one shot fic so cut me some slack please


End file.
